This invention relates to an improved combined-container and applicator for various items applied to the human body or the body of a pet.
Health and appearance awareness is reaching new heights each day. Worldwide, people are becoming ever more conscious of the basic human desires to look good and feel good. Nutrition facts are displayed on food items. More people are aware of the need to eat properly and exercise regularly. People are becoming more active physically. At the same time--because of society's fast pace--we are seeing more accidents. This invention not only offers convenience to a fast-paced society, it offers comfort to those in need of relief. Presently there are other applicator products being manufactured and marketed. However, these applicators do not contain the capabilities to effectively apply a vast array of liquids, gels, ointments, solutions, oils and medications. Today's society is in great need of a product which can effectively apply these items.